burn the pages (start over)
by SparkleMoose
Summary: Obito isn't sure what he's doing in a new dimension with a bunch of Konoha kids when he should be dead. But he's certain of one thing, no one, and he means no one, is ever going to experiment on him again. (Or that one where Obito kills a bunch of scientists, meets Reborn, and a snark off ensues.)


There were several things that Obito hadn't counted on happening after his death.

Waking up was one of them.

Obito blinked open mismatched eyes and promptly resisted the urge to set the person in front of him on fire. The person in front of him peered down at him like he had found a ridiculously interesting specimen.

It reminded Obito too much of Orochimaru for him to be comfortable, and it took only a second for Obito to realize he's been restrained.

Obito bit back a snarl and gave the man a fake, too sweet smile instead.

 _Information first,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Madara whispered in his head, _Then murder._

But before Obito could open his mouth to ask the Orochimaru wannabe where exactly he was the other man lifted a scalpel into view.

Obito's only thought was _fuck no._ No way in hell was he going to allow himself to be the plaything of a mad scientist again.

Then Obito burst into flames.

The scientist grinned at the flames surrounding Obito, as if he had expected this outcome and was pleased his theory was correct.

He paused for a second, setting the scalpel aside and picking up a pen and clipboard to jot something down.

That was all the time Obito needed to use Kamui and slip out of metal restraints and shove one of his hands into the scientists chest.

The scientists grin disappeared the moment Obito's hand wrapped around his heart. The man began speaking in a gibberish language Obito didn't understand, or care to understand, however the man, scientist, probably held useful information.

So Obito spoke instead.

"Where am I?" he demanded, "What are these flames?"

"Italia," the man stammered out in a language Obito could understand, "You're in Italia, a country in a different, a separate dimension from yours."

Obito blinked as he processed the information he was given.

He tightened his grip on the man's heart.

"And the flames?" Obito asked, noticing that the orange fire that had surrounded him earlier had died away, "What of those?"

"Dying Will Flames," The man gasped out, dropping the pen and clipboard and raising his hands to desperately claw at Obito's arm, "Let me go please."

Obito let out a humming sound.

The man's heart gave away under his hand.

* * *

It took Obito approximately two minutes and three deaths, the guards outside and another scientist, to find out that he's in some sort of laboratory that condones human experimentation.

It took him another five minutes to find out they're holding _children_ in the laboratory. An unholy rage ignited itself in Obito when he had found the first child sobbing as she was dragged around by security.

The guard are dead before they hit the floor and Obito found himself kneeling in front of the child who had been too terrified to move.

"Hey," Obito said as gently as he could, "Any other kids here?"

The girl with her dark brown hair and black eyes looked like a Nara. Given that the first scientist he had killed had said something about this being a different dimension and that they had somehow managed to drag Obito here he wouldn't put it past them to drag children from Konoha here as well.

Which was a problem as Obito wasn't sure how he could get them all out without throwing them into Kamui or endangering them.

 _Fuck_ , Obito thought as the kid in front of him nodded, _there's more._

"Alright," Obito said, careful to keep his voice calm, "I'm going to send you somewhere dark but it's going to be safe even if it might be a bit scary. More of the kids here will show up there too so you won't be alone alright?"

"Will it be away from here?" The child asked, tilting her head to the side, "Will it stop the bad men from getting to us?"

It'll inconvenience me, was what Obito didn't say. After all, not being able to use Kamui would be a pain in the ass but Obito wouldn't dare call himself a shinobi if he relied on Kamui too much.

Instead Obito gave her what he hoped was a reassuring grin, all too aware of the way it tugged at the scars on his face.

"Sure thing little one," he said, "I said it would be safe after all."

The girl paused, considering, and Obito heard footsteps running down the hall toward them.

"Time's up," he told the girl, before dragging her into Kamui.

Obito then turned toward the men carrying strange weapons and grinned.

* * *

One of the advantages, Obito mused, of the Sharingan is that no matter how fast a weapon can go, the Sharingan can tell where it's being aimed at.

Which, in the case of the new weapons he's facing, turned out to be very advantageous.

He's only been shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the leg, and given how fast the bullets of those machines go Obito thought that he was doing a pretty good job of not getting shot.

He had thrown five more children into Kamui after trying to calm them down. He hoped that they had gotten along with each other.

After doing two more sweeps of the facility Obito decided that yes, he had killed everyone and that he was going to destroy the damned place no matter what.

Obito may be many things, a mass murderer among them, however there were some lines he would not cross.

Human experimentation on children? That was one of them.

So Obito left the facility through the front entrance.

Once he was out the door, he placed his hand on building and willed it to burn. Orange flames licked up the side of the building and Obito grinned as the fire spread faster than most fire he had seen used in jutsu's.

Obito turned his back to the place that would had made him into an experiment and walked to the nearest hill where he promptly let the children out.

One made to attack him, Obito swiftly dodged the little boys attack by side stepping him and promptly picked him up by his shirt.

"Don't do that," he told the black haired boy, "I just saved your ass."

The boy snarled at him.

"How can we trust you?" he demanded, stomping his foot on the ground, "How do we know you didn't just come to take us somewhere worse?" The boy's voice cracked at the end, as if he was holding back tears.

Obito felt his stone heart melt a bit.

"Listen kid," he said gruffly, "They tried to do to me what they did to you guys, I only escaped because I murdered everyone in that building."

"And then you burned it," The probably a Nara child said, "What kind of jutsu was that?"

"Don't know," Obito answered, "I wanted it to burn and it did."

The girl looks furrowed her brow before staring at her hand, as if willing the flames Obito had used to come to life on her own hands.

To her, and everyone else's surprise, they did. Her flames weren't orange like Obito's, rather they were red.

The girl blinked, and they went out.

"Well," she said, "That's interesting."

* * *

There had been whispers in the underworld about a group inspired by the Estreno family deciding to take up their world.

So of course the Vongola Decimo had to look into it, and if he deemed it a matter of his personal concern after he had seen the way Mukuro had clenched his fists together and how Chrome's gaze had darkened then that was his business.

So he had gathered up his guardians and Reborn, informed the Vendice about where he was going, and set off to the facility one of his informants had told them about.

He just hadn't expected to find the facility they had gotten out of some informants on fire; burning with some of the largest and most pure Sky Flames he had ever felt.

They were awe inspiring.

Vaguely, Tsuna wondered if this is how people felt in the presence of his Flames. If so, it was no wonder people mentioned his Flames so often.

Sparing a glance at Mukuro and Chrome, the two Mists seemed to oddly pleased by the fire.

"A breakout," Mukuro threw his head back and laughed, "I wonder if anyone survived."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened at the thought of survivors.

"Mukuro, Chrome," The two Mists looked at him curiously, "See if you can find any survivors. If you do bring them here. We should talk with them before the Vendice arrive."

"Got it, Boss." Chrome said, Mukuro just looked at him with an infuriating smirk on his face.

* * *

Obito knew people were there, that they were most likely searching the grounds for survivors of the fire. The question was whether or not they were part of whatever organization that ordered the children be experimented on.

If they weren't, then hopefully Obito could wean some information off of them.

If they were, well, then Obito would get his information and they would die. Either way, it was a win in the end for Obito.

Looking down, Obito grimaced at his state of dress, all he was wearing was a pair of sweats. He had no shirt on, leaving all of his scars exposed.

Well, he thought, there's no better way to approach a potentially dangerous group than looking like someone who couldn't hurt a fly.

Of course, Obito's physique tended to throw off that assumption, after all, most harmless people tended to not be as well muscled as Obito was.

Unable to think of a better action than just approaching them, Obito gathered the children he had rescued to him and told them to stay behind him so he could protect them should anything happen.

Then, Obito and the five children he had rescued, approached the one closest to where Obito and the kids were standing.

It just turned out, that the one closest to them was the most dangerous too.

* * *

Reborn hadn't been pleased to be woken up at 3 a.m to chase after some information regarding some new mad scientists experimenting on people.

It was only out of some misplaced fondness for his former student that Reborn got out of bed, dressed himself, and listened to the briefing on what they would be doing to the facility. If everything went to plan, it would be chaos.

Reborn liked chaos. Thrived in it.

So naturally, when they had arrived at the facility it had already been set on fire.

With Sky Flames that tried to drag him toward them like a moth to the flame, and if the purity and strength of the Sky Flames weren't enough to peak his interest then the fact they seemed to think they were capable of harmonizing with him was.

Of course, he couldn't harmonize with just Flames, he had to meet the person that set the building on fire in order to harmonize with them, and if Reborn decided that the person wasn't to his liking he could always walk away.

After all, it took two Flames to harmonize, and if Reborn didn't want his Flames to harmonize with another's they wouldn't.

Reborn went looking for the mysterious Sky, and wasn't surprised in the least when he found them.

He wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing.

The Sky he was looking for had scars covering one side of his body that were shown on his shirtless torso. Reborn couldn't help but wonder if they were from experiments performed on him. His mismatched eyes glared at Reborn as if daring him to try something, and Reborn could have sworn they flashed red for a moment. His black hair was cropped short to his head and looked as though it needed a good brushing.

The man would have been a beauty if he hadn't had the scars and took care of his hair.

All in all, he didn't look like someone Reborn would chose as a Sky. Reborn always thought of his Sky as someone elegant.

This man, was certainly not elegant. In other words, Reborn was most certain he would not chose him.

What was most interesting about the Sky in front of him however, was that he had a gaggle of children behind him. How he acted as if he was ready to protect them at a moment's notice.

There was something about the Sky's stance that made Reborn believe that he would have a tough time fighting the Sky if it came down to it. That thought sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

It had been a while since he'd had a good fight; nonetheless, that wasn't what he was here for.

Judging by the man's obviously Japanese appearance Reborn thought it would be wise to speak to him in Japanese first. The man might not know Italian after all, and Reborn had no doubt the scientists had no problem going abroad for their specimens.

"Chaos," Reborn said, "I suppose you're the survivors?"

* * *

"Who the fuck greets someone with 'Chaos'?" Obito demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, "And, fuck yeah we are. It's kinda obvious isn't it?"

The man didn't look pleased with his response, but if he were honest with himself Obito didn't particularly care.

"I'm the Strongest Hitman In The World," the man said, and Obito couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Obito was pretty sure he could beat this mans ass in a battle should it come to it. But right now he had the kids behind him to think of, so Obito raised his eyebrow and gestured at the children behind him.

"Pretty sure the kids behind me need some help," Obito said, "I suggest you and whoever is in charge of you help them."

"Is that a threat?" the man asked, the silly hat on his head shading his eyes.

Obito actually laughed then.

"No," he said, grinning at the man in a way that showed his teeth, "Just some advice."

* * *

 **Okay this is only, and I mean only, going to be a two shot, a three shot at most because I wrote this between midnight and two am because the plot bunny would not leave me be for any longer. anyway, this is going to be Reborn/Obito (aka the Murder Pair) because I talked to blackkkat about this pairing and thus this little fic was born!**

 **(this has changed so much such i first talked to her about it though gosh.)**

 **I mean, it's little compared to my other wips and the only reason this isn't a oneshot is because I am tired and ready to go to bed.**

 **Goodnight/good morning to you wherever you are! I hope you guys have nice nights/days!**

 **(If you have any questions about this fic or any other fic then you can hit me up at sparklecryptid . tumblr . com, just remove the spaces.)**


End file.
